comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
2012-12-23 - Prime Anti-Mutant: No More Than Broken Toys
The team has gathered together at Xavier's Institute in the hanger sub-level. Getting on the Blackbird together, they know a life and death battle is about to ensure; a battle not only for their lives, but for the lives of all mutants. It was only two days ago that an S.H.I.E.L.D. agent with a black eye patch and an aged appearance sat in Professor Charles Xavier's office. They discussed things for hours, and when the agent left, Professor X had called for an X-Men meeting. The location of the wicked Doctor has been found between information S.H.I.E.L.D. had combined with the information that Senator Kelly forwarded to them in repayment for his life saved. The next day, the mission officially started. Two teams were dispatched. One team is using S.H.I.E.L.D. transport to destroy two suspected satellite locations that were discovered. The primary team would be going to the main headquarters where Dr. Sebastion Gilberti was suspected to be; this team. There are a number of cargo items on the Blackbird for emergency medical response, and technology to help combat even worse technology. Hank McCoy had drawn pilot duty again. The Beast had the course laid in and the Blackbird's Stealth technology engaged. His usually happy go lucky attitude dropped for the moment. He's regular costume has been augmented with a combat harness that has a series of pouches and scientific gizmos and doodad on them. A pair of goggles rest on top of his forehead. He checks his sensors, "Cyclops, we're about to start making our final descent know. We're at the point of no return. Team members need to begin to make final preparations, and be ready for combat deployment. May God have mercy on our souls and watch over us this day." Alex Summers, codenamed Havok, is sitting behind those seated at the cockpit. His clear blue eyes were staring out of the window as Beast and Cyclops made the last adjustments before they touched down. This is the first official X-Man mission that he's been on since the assassination attempt that sparked the whole Sentinel situation to begin with. During his months of recuperation, he had worked hard to get his body back to peak performance. Doing a few side missions with Fantomex had allowed him to get the rust off his game and he was ready for this. Usually a bit of a jokester before a mission, he was all serious this time. He was ready to put an end to this nightmare once and for all. The sentinels had hurt his kids..and they were going to pay for that. He draws his gaze away from the window long enough to regard his teammates. When Beast gives the word that this was the point of no return, he checked his com unit to make sure that it was operational and mentally steeled himself for the ordeal to come. Fantomex is not the only one dressed in white this time, as he is strapped in beside the White Queen. "A scientific man believing in God? Highly amusing," he states with mild amusement. Poor Nightcrawler, good thing he isn't here right? "In either case, we succeed or die. There is no point in stressing over it, we just got to win, right?" Cyclops frowns distinctively, "That is not amusing Fantomex." He double checks a few things that he has in his belt pouches, controlling his pre-mission jitters right now. He looks at his younger brother, but does not say anything. What can he say in a situation like this? Don't die on me? "Beast, you are to use the cover we provide to get inside the base. Find what is controlling the Sentinel's programming and deactivate it. Team, watch each others' backs. There are Sentinels there that will stop us from using our powers, and their power level is very high. We are not power hitters here, wouldn't do us much good if they are immune to your powers up close and personal anyway. We are going to need to be smart about this and work together." Havok glances over at Fantomex and half-smirks to himself. "Relax, Scott unless it's over nine thousand, we're good. Jean-Phillipe is right in a sense. We came here to do a job, so let's not half-ass it, eh? I don't plan on letting them get close enough to nullify my powers, but in the case that it does..teamwork will be key for all of us to survive." He then looks at Fantomex again. "So no heroics." A little of the old Alex coming back despite how he felt inside. Beast doesn't take his eyes off the sensor, "Emma, last interaction I had with one of these left me powerless and nearly dead. One nearly terminated Jono. We don't all have your perfect 24 karat posterior with the clarity." He snorts at the other primadonna in white on the team, " There are more things in heaven and earth, Horatio, Than are dreamt of in your philosophy."I've brought all the tricks of the trade and all the gizmos I need, Ol' Fearless Leader. That and I made sure re-watch the first season of Lupin the III to hone my breaking and entering skills." He brings the blackbird in for a landing. Emma hmmphs over at the good Doctor, "Only twenty four carat?" She closes her eyes then, moving to ready the telepathic link between the insertion team as they go in. "And spare us the theatrics and melodramatics. The sooner this is over, the sooner I can indulge in my opera tickets." As the Blackbird goes in for a landing, Fantomex unbuckles and moves to stand. "I believe in no higher power than myself Beast. It is illogical to do otherwise." And once again, Emma finds her telepathy blocked when trying to reach out for Fantomex, but he does have a communicator looped about an ear beneath his mask. "Do not underestimate this researcher. He managed to flee and hide from the organization that originally funded his research. He will be very dangerous." He wishes they had Storm for some distance lightning attacks though. "Let's just damage the Sentinels enough to cause them to want to regroup or retreat for time to repair, and buy Beast the time he needs to get the task done." Cyclops then states, "I don't want any killing Fantomex," awaiting the man's nod of agreement before he continues, though it is obvious that Fantomex does not fully agree. "Emma, do not get too close to them. Not all have the ability to suppress your mutant powers, but let us not wait till we are too close to find out." Havok unbuckles himself and stands up. "If we're not successful, Emma, those opera tickets will be for nothing." He also nods to Cyclops' statement as he adjusts his jacket before wordlessly moving to the exit to wait for the ramp to lower. He closes his eyes and slows his breathing as he actively begins to gather energy into his body. He was going to need all of the power he could handle for this. He opens his eyes and they glow a bright yellow as he continues to absorb cosmic energy. Beast rises from his seat and reaches over to a gizmo that looks like a pager from the 90's. Hank presses it and a blue light comes one then moments later he's covered in a hazy field. "This will hide my bio sighs, heat signature and DNA just long enough to get me into the facility. I'm hoping my natural colors and your distractions will provide the rest that I need." With that Hank hits the ramp release and disappears down it and into the night. Leave the rest of the team to do their thing. Emma looks over at Havok rather crossly, "Spare me the theatrics. There will always be time for opera." She focuses her mind, linking up with Beast if needed then as she waits for Cyclops to give the signal to the rest of the team for deployment. Cyclops finally motions for deployment, and leads the way down the ramp. The scene before everyone is that of a half grass, half dirt flat land with only some shrubs growing here are there. The area around the one floor facility has been cleared of trees. Then again, most of the facility is beneath ground. As the team approach the building, there appears three Sentinels up in the sky, then two more. Their boot jets are activated, and they look down with glowing eyes at the X-Men daring to approach their headquarters. Fantomex tenses up, and curses beneath his breath. "What is our chance at luck on none of them being the ones to surpress mutant powers?" His French accent is heavy, and sounds generally displeased. But he then takes a deep breath, "If it gets too tight, I'll summon E.V.A. She has the ability to release blasts that operate much as an EMP does. But if she got within range of a Sentinel suppressing powers...," it may as well be an auto-death to her most likely. "I would need an opening and cover if I were to summon her." Only Alex actually knows /how/ Fantomex summons E.V.A. Havok comments as he moves out behind his brother. "No one is more theatrical than you, Em." Looking up once he gets outside, he comments. "Looks like we have company already." He curls his hands into fists as yellow energy begins to crackle about them. He nods to Fantomex. "If it comes to that, let me know and I'll cover you while you do it." Then his gaze slides over to Scott. "On your word, bro." Cyclops nods at Fantomex's words, "Let us not risk her unless we absolutely have to, she has no defenses should she be caught within range." He then looks over at Emma, "We will abort the telepathy, go ahead and transform to diamond Emma and provide us cover and distraction. Telepathy does not work on the Prime Sentinels." Cyclops then looks at his little brother and cracks the briefest of smiles, "Got your back Havok." He then declares, "X-Men, move out!" He starts to fan to the right, letting an optic blast go toward one of the Sentinels up high....one that is easily dodged. As the other X-men engage the sentinels, Hank runs along the perimeter of the facility avoiding cameras till he finds the right location. Then it's alley oop up and over. He lands on the ground and a roll. He's then moving next to the buildings and up over a roof till he finds the right building. He calls over his mental connection, 'I'm in the perimeter. No contacts so far. I'm heading to the main facility.' Emma nods over at Cyclops, biting back a retort as she breaks the telepathic link and switches over to Diamond form. Going to pick up a rather large piece of debris, she tests the balance of it, and then starts to spin over like a discus thrower. A perfect glittering diamond, a distracting visage, a refracting prism as she builds up momentum, then launches the debris through the air at the Sentinels. Havok moves into action as soon as Cyclops gives the order. He fires a blast up towards one of the sentinels. The sentinel dodges the beam of haloed energy and Havok grunts faintly. "They're faster than I remember. We're going to have to draw them in a little." He then fires a few rapid shots from both fists, pumping them outwards like a machine gun. Cyclops calls out, "Care of energy use!" He keeps his beams of lower power while they are so far away, keeping the Sentinels dancing. There are five of them, and only Fantomex, himself, Havok, and Emma to hold them off. Five overpowered Sentinels wanting to kill them. He rolls when a hand beam shot is fired at him, "Stay away from the open area, make sure you have a retreat point team!" Fantomex on the other hand, is waiting. As the Sentinels get closer and closer, he moves to pull out his sword. Beast already knows, but did he report to the others? In either case, Fantomex knows he is juggling his life right now. Still, he does not second guess himself as he prepares. "Oui, oui! Non kill moves! But just cover me twins!" He then moves toward Emma. "Mon beau diamant, give moi a boost?" He means to use Emma's hands to help boost himself into the air toward the incoming Sentinels. "Do non worry for moi, I will survive the fall." Emma smiles over at Fantomex, "With pleasure." Going to grab him to help 'heave' him with a bit more force than necessary, Emma did her own particular variation now of the Fastball special, tossing Fantomex with her boost in more of a wild arc through the air! As Beast enters the building, he will find it sterile and empty inside. The rooms are blank, and it is only a tube shaped elevator that appears of interest. One way out and one way in is it? It also means...he could be trapped inside if the enemy is within. Beast makes his way along the ceiling of the building and looks around. He then drops down to the ground. He reaches up to turn off his shield. No use in wasting battery life on the thing. He hmmms, "Lets see how best to open this elevator." Then he finally decides to use his claws and his strength to force the doors open. Havok takes his brother's advice and dials down the strength of his blasts. "Scotty...this is worse than we anticipated, I think." When Fantomex goes airborne, he fires a line of energy in front of him to distract the sentinel that the Frenchman was aiming at. Maybe Jean-Phillipe would get lucky where the rest of them haven't. "They're toying with us.." He mutters under his breath as he dodges a bolt. "Not much to take cover behind..." Well..there was the Blackbird. Fantomex twists in the air in an effort to control his flight path. The beam slashes in front of him, obscuring him from the Sentinel's line of sight for just the barest of moments. But his sword is up, and just as a Prime Sentinel takes aim, Fantomex slashes his sword with his superior to human strength, his body twisting with the effort. The wrist is hit, and the armor protects the arm from being severed. Fantomex feels the pain of losing his second brain, not sensing E.V.A., knowing he is losing his mental powers...and yet, the blast goes wide then, and Fantomex slams hard into the Sentinel as the two start to tumble and struggle in the air as they head to the ground. The other four are still heading to the three remaining un-engaged mutants. Three are heading toward Havok and Cyclops, trying to corral them in and trap them with the three of them surrounding them. Another heads for Emma, trying to get closer to her to deactivate her resistant powers as the blasts he sends her way just deflect off. As Beast forces the elevator doors apart, they screech open and bend. He has to be careful they don't bend inward at all, as to block the movement of the elevator. The elevator is very high tech, though not fancy appearing as he steps inside. He has a series of four buttons, one revealing Ground level, others revealing 3 Sub-Levels. The blasts hit Emma and ping off, and she retreats several steps. Emma narrows her eyes then over at the robot. "Oh, don't make me do something you will regret.." She goes to pick up another piece of debris, taking enough steps back to remain out of the de-powering field, and then tosses it over at the neck of the robot like a missile! Beast enters the elevator. Then he looks around for a moment. Then he presses the button for the lowest sub-level. Then if the elevator starts to move he looks for the above access panel. He pulls on his goggles to look for any trip sensors. If none are found he goes to the access panel and he goes to ride the elevator from the roof of the elevator. Cyclops calls out, "Beast estimated their radius to be fifteen feet! Knock them back before then Havok!" The Sentinels seem to work together efficiently, as a team just as the X-Men do. They are obviously intelligent, even if they have lost their humanity. The one flying for Emma is knocked back by the branch, and drops to the ground where it works to pick itself back up, placing a hand to its neck as if it hurts. Before the impact of the one that attacked Emma though, is another impact finally as the boot jets could only slow the decent so far. Fantomex barely managed to stay on top, as he brings his sword up to thrust through the shoulder of a Sentinel, pushing his sword through to trap it to the ground! But then a blast shoots him at point-blank range and Fantomex goes flying back, his trench coat and white shirt beneath baring a circular scorched hole. He re-lands not long after the Sentinel that was attacking Emma, not getting up immediately. Emma stumbles backwards as the machines advance on her, cutting off her retreat from the rest of the team and pinning her down. "Cyclops, it's them or us. Give them your raw blast or I'll make you!" She might threaten, but at this point, it seems to Emma they have little option but to cast off the gloves or die trying! As Beast heads down to the lowest sub-level, the doors will slide open when the elevator stops and a laser beam blasts into the elevator, shredding it. If Beast had been inside there...there would have been no way he would have survived! Beast produces a device that looks like it began life as a tv remote. Then extends it out of the elevator then clicks on it. The device releasing a low grade EMP blast to scramble electronics in the room. Then Hank drops down. He sighs, "Using way too many toys to quickly. But I'm going to have to buy Forge the biggest steak dinner I can fine when I get out of this." Havok says through his com unit. "I hate to agree with Emma, but she's right. They're hitting us at full power and restraining ourselves is only giving them the opportunity to kill us even faster. Fantomex is out for the moment, and with Beast in the complex, it's the three of us against five of them. We have /got/ to take the kid gloves off, Cyclops! Give the order, man.." There is an explosion near him as the shrubs are hit and he only just manages to dive out of the way. "..we can beat ourselves up about it later..." He fires a couple of low powered blasts back until one gets into range. Then he places both fists together and lets loose a rather powerful blast towards the sentinel. Cyclops calls back, "Beast needs more time! Use force, but do not kill! These were once human beings, and they have a right to be again!" The idealistic Cyclops, who wants to save everyone. He releases a powerful blast that actually manages to knock one of the three Sentinels back for a loop! The Sentinel files and almost hits the building before he lands, skidding to a halt. The Sentinel is slow to get back up, but it is getting back up to begin attacking again. Cyclops then spins, barely dodging a blaster beam from a Sentinel. The Sentinel on the ground, pinned down by the sword is struggling, and trying to get ahold of the blade to pull it out, but the angle is all wrong. As Beast swings down within the busted elevator, he sees what looks like the photo of the good or rather very evil Doctor! He wears a black uniform however, with a purple accents much like Magneto's purple'ish red shade he wears at times. His white goat-tee is carefully trimmed, and his expression is one of disgust and hatred. He holds his stomach as if in pain, a displeased sound coming from him. "A mutant. How displeasing to share existence with you on the same planet, let alone within the same room." There is a large room behind where the doctor is located, out of range of the EMP blast. There is an energy source and control panel there. "You must be Beast a.k.a. Dr. Hank McCoy." He raises to his full height. "I am Bastion, formerly known as, Dr. Sebastion Gilberti." He then smirks coldly, "I believe you have been searching for me foolishly. Now you have found me, and your deaths." Fantomex twitches on the ground, finally catching his breath back...how long did he not breathe? He does not remember. He starts to roll over, the other Sentinels not realizing he is back up yet. He whispers within the comlink, sounding hoarse, "I'm summoning E.V.A., give her all your cover." Fantomex reaches up for his mask, gloved hand shaking violently as he lifts it up to his nose. He then starts coughing and gagging...not a pleasant thing to watch though the others are likely too busy to watch closely. A ghostly form starts to slip out of his mouth and become more solid, until E.V.A. appears low to the ground before Fantomex. With a suddenly burst of speed, she raises up into the air and shoots at one of the flying Sentinels to cause them to crash to the ground and not move. The Sentinel on the ground by Emma is running toward her now, raising a fist toward her face....once close enough, she will start to feel her diamond powers fading and her telepathy not work to contact her teammates. Emma calls out to Scott, still in her diamond form, "In any case, I hope you have something more proactive beyond asking them very nicely to stop, otherwise we'll all be charred corpses and unable to give him further assistance as needed!" Emma has nothing immediate to throw, stumbling back further as the Prime Sentinel charges her. Her diamond form fading, her unable to use her telepathy. Emma ducks over to the side, the fist swishing past her head with enough force to take it off as her squawk is cut off! Beast looks at Bastion, "Oh my stars and Garters. I think I just piddled my pants a bit." He says as he picks up his Ipad well it once was an ipad. He inputs a command then tucks it back into his belt. After using the information he'd gather from the previous defeated prime sentinels. The wifi function on the ipad would begin to scan for the network signal used by the primes, access the network mimicking a prime sentinel and down load a virus or that was the plan. The virus? Well it was first of many but this one in particular would render mutants invisible to the Prime Sentinels." He frowns, "Well what can I say Dr. Gilberti the feeling is mutual, but you do make me reminisced for all I had to do was punch a Trask and shut down a computer." Havok nods to himself. "You got it, Cyke. I'm going to go give Fantomex some cover." Sprinting across towards the white clad Frenchman, Alex dodges left and right as the sentinels keep shooting at him. One blast gets a little close as it launches him upwards while spinning end over end. Alex fires a couple of his blasts to soften his impact with the ground, then he rolls forwards and back up to his feet. The back of his jacket is a little singed from the shot and the flesh underneath is a little red, much like a bad sunburn. "I'm alright." He states before firing at any Sentinel that comes close to Jean-Phillipe. And he's no longer firing low powered blasts, either. It soon becomes quickly chaotic for everyone involved... Within the building, Bastion sneers. "That fool? I heard of him, completely useless! I am the new age, the new order!" Bastion then smiles coldly and with great evil. "I created a new form of life built and breed to kill Mutants," but the smile fades, "Then those fools decided to corrupt it! As if creating a new super soldier generation would solve all their problems! A handful of soldiers would not wipe your kind off the world, we needed an army!" Great, definitely supervillain quality here. Fantomex leaps up off the ground, though his chest is badly damaged and bloody as if he feels no pain. He pulls out his guns to also provide distraction and cover as he begins to move with inhuman speed and agility. Just as Emma is about to run out of dodging options, a blast flares in front of her, where she is protected by the bulky Sentinel. The sentinel twitches, and then falls down the ground, out cold with eyes closed. E.V.A. just saved her as it jets about the place. A laser beam hits her, and Fantomex seems to trip and fall down, groaning in pain. The system speaks up that Beast is working hard to infiltrate and get that virus downloaded, "Two Prime Sentinels offline, one damaged and unable to free itself to heal." Bastion growls low in the back of his throat, "Idiots! Transform idiots, and they stay idiots. I have no further time for this Dr. McCoy." A palm is then lifted toward Beast, "I'd say sweet dreams, but hopefully you will go to hell." Suddenly his hand lights up much like a Sentinel hand and a powerful laser beam blast comes from it. Inhuman reflexes is what will save Hank's life, but he can still feel his fur burn, and his left arm go numb as he is knocked backward into a pile of crates, unable to catch his breath at first. Bastion stares for just a moment, before he is suddenly opening a secret hatch and exiting through it once he activates his boot jets. When Bastion suddenly appears in the sky, Cyclops is already calling out, "Three are inoperative right now! We are down to two! Emma, get over here with us, we need to stick toget...," when a large blast suddenly sends Cyclops flying through the air before he lands with a skid on his back. Bastion hovers above, "It is a sad day that to get something done right, one has to do it themselves," his tone dry and annoyed sounding. Emma, now that she has room to evade, calls out, "If only it were that easy!" Then she sees Cyclops blasted then, and Bastion himself.. Rising up out of the ground as she narrows her eyes, "So, it seems the provocateur finally shows himself. Running out of disposable pawns then?" Emma attempts to hit him over with a psychic bolt then, intent on overloading his neural synapses with pain and agony as if he were being bathed in every pore in raw battery acid. "Havok, check on Cyclops!" Bastion raises an eyebrow at Emma, "Was that supposed to actually do something to /me/? I am a superior being, immune to your genetic deformities." But apparently, he could sense it, but suffered nothing. Just then a blast from E.V.A. is fired toward Bastion, and seems to bloom around him, before it fades away, the only thing it does is knock out his jet boots! Bastion drops to the ground and lands with a heavy thud, leaving boot indents in the ground as his knees bend to absorb impact. He then rises to his full height once more, an expression of annoyance on his face. Well, least it affected his boots, right? Then again, when he starts firing again, he concentrates on E.V.A. The burning scorch marks that appear on E.V.A. have Fantomex gasping for breath as the pain almost rips him part, but he then starts to shoot at Bastion who pauses in firing to dodge. Nothing seems to hit the guy! And there are two more Sentinels that are moving to flank Bastion as support. As if Emma had to tell him. When he spots Fantomex back on his feet, his eyes go wide just as Cyclops is caught up in a blast. Everything moves in slow motion for Alex at this point. He doesn't bother to run towards Scott, he fires a dual blast at his feet and launches himself skywards, flying over the area to land with a thud next to Scott. "Hey, hey are you okay? Don't do this to me, big brother!" He kneels down and then says through the com unit. "Emma, Fantomex..do your best to take that madman down. Emma, see if you can telepathically contact Beast. He's been down there way too long, and if this guy is up here, I fear for the worst.." He fires a shot at a sentinel himself as he makes sure his brother is still breathing. Beast comes too not too long after Bastion blasts off. He raises the ipad with his good arm, a smile on his lips. "Got to say. The program worked like a dream. He thought he terminated me cause it's messing with his sensors. Now lets see what I can really do." He says with a grimace, "Ouch...." His arm already getting a tad better. He opens the door to the other room. He pulls out a macbook air. Then a usb cable running it between the computers. He smiles at the sentinel computer, "Hi, there, I think I shall call you Skynet. Guess what Skynet. I'm already in your network thinks for the back door codes. Get ready for some Shi'ar and Mac Voodoo. Rest and Peace Steve. Rest and peace." He starts to upload Shi'ar virus into the computer that would cause the whole ystem to crash. The meanwhile he starts to down load it's databanks. Emma sends a telepathic message to Beast, >>Henry, an update would be appreciated.<< The sounds of blasterfire up above ground are added through her telepathic link for emphasis. >>And do hurry before Scott starts weeping over whether he must cast aside his morals. He's so emotional when he goes through those phases.<< Emma ducks another of the laser blasts, going to circle around. Speaking to Havok telepathically >>I've sent Henry an update to hurry.<< She also curses herself fro the obvious mistake that of /course/ the lead unit would have similar technology to the Prime Sentinels moving to now assist them, and shifts to diamond form to toss out another barb at Bastion, "Oh, and what sort of theatrics are you going to indulge in? Genetrash, really? All the billions you've spent on this precious grouping of robots and the best you can come up with is genetrash? You're like a petulant little child with that." Fantomex orders E.V.A. to retreat to safety, as he remains. His blue eyes are narrowed, but he is only defending now as he makes sure to dodge Bastion's next blast, but then pauses when Bastion pauses. Bastion looks over at Emma and frowns deeply, almost appearing confused at what his sister is registering. The sentinels to either side of him also appear confused and have paused in their actions. "What? There is an error in the system," sounding displeased. He snorts, "No matter, I can override their commands." He raises one hand, and the two Prime Sentinels are attacking Alex and Fantomex again, leaving Emma to Bastion. "Miss Frost, how original," he says dryly. "Perhaps I should take more time with you, slowly crack that diamond shell of yours and watch you fall to pieces before me. It would prove entertaining I must say." His boots manage to reboot after the second EMP burst they have suffered today, but the Sentinels have no such self-protection. He lifts up off the ground then. "Perhaps I should just knock you out now and finish you later," his smile cold and evil. Cyclops coughs and his body shakes with the action. He is coming back to, "What...hit me?" But then laser beams are coming from one of the Prime Sentinels, and Cyclops grunts in pain as he forces himself to roll over and struggle to his feet to let off a return fire blast, one with a wide radius to make it more difficult for the Sentinel to dodge, knocking it back one as long as Havok provides return fire to prevent it from retreating to easily upward. Havok dives to the side when they're fired upon again. "They hit you." He points with his fist and then shoots at Bastion who hit Scott, scoring a hit on his own that...does nothing?! "On your feet, dude. No napping on the job, Scotty." Inside, though, he breathes a sigh of relief that Scott wasn't injured. "I've got a progress report for you. Beast is doing okay, and he's working on things down below to make our job easier. The big baddie is up here and he's got eyes for Emma. Not to mention we've got two of these things still out here." He hits his com unit. "Fantomex, back up Emma, would ya buddy? That guy seems to like her an awful lot." Beast is humming to classical music from his ipad as he waits for the virus that would shut down the prime sentinels was up loading, "I've got the computer virus up loading Emma. Patients is a virtue. It goes as fast as it can go. NO faster no slower. It's currently at 75%... Ooooh... 96... 97... 99..." There's a good ten second pause, "Still 99%... Damn it... It always sticks there." Then a few moments later, "Downloaded. OH hey what's this? uhm guys... I think I made it made it mad. It's starting a count down. So I'd say it's time to scuttle away. We got 5 minutes." With that Hank grabs the Macbook. Then takes off for as quick of an escape as he can. Sirens going off in the building. Emma curses inwardly over at Bastion. Then, she shifts ack to diamond form, "If you feel secure in stating your open imbecility to all, don't let me stop you." Emma sees a long, half melted metal spike on the ground. The times spent sparring with Magneto have taught her - always take advantage of your adversary while they indulge in a monologue. As Bastion reboots his jet boots and recycles his systems, Emma uses her hands to crush it the end of it over to a proper speared tip. Then she pops up and out, and tosses it over at the boots of Bastion like a hurled javelin at supersonic velocities with her enhanced strength, with luck impacting right at the moment he regains control over of them and skewering him through! As the make-shift spear tip fires at Bastion, Alex's blast flares about him harmlessly and then disappears. When it is gone, Bastion has the spike caught within his hand, crushing it. "I am superior, and your mutant powers are completely ineffective against me." He then starts to charge at Emma. During this time, and with Alex's command, Fantomex summoned E.V.A. back to shoot the Sentinel with the sword through the shoulder so he could jerk it out. "Got it side-kick," totally teasing Alex. "You babysit the invalid," a reference to Cyclops. But then Bastion is charging Emma, and Fantomex races toward him with inhuman speed...but will he reach in time?! Fantomex raises his sword and actually throws it at Bastion! Everyone can hear the command going over the X-Men comlink...well, except for the Sentinels and owners. While everyone hears that an explosion is coming, Bastion merely snaps up a hand to catch the handle of the sword rather than keep going and getting stabbed by it. He scowls over at Fantomex, "You! You were the one the other Prime Sentinels reported. I /know/ of you," his tone threatening toward Fantomex. "What a failure you are too if this is who you are playing with," his tone one of distaste. But it is only after his rant that he pauses and tilts his head, "What...," his two remaining Prime Sentinels falling, a blast going wide and just missing Fantomex as a result. The thump hard against the ground and Bastion scowls, dropping the blade. "What have you done?!" He sounds angry and annoyed now, eyes flashing with inner madness and cruelty, one does not need to be a telepathy inside his head to recognize the signs. Hank comes running along. He'd came up Bastion's secret passage. He comes running along, "Time to exit stage left everybody." He'd look like he'd be spending a couple of days in the med bay himself. "Cause we're about to get some rockets red glare. This place didn't like the viruses I uploaded in there." He gives Bastion a cheeky smile. As the group scatters, and Bastion charges over at her, Emma dives over to the side and rolls to avoid having the charging madmech take out a chunk of her invulnerable flesh. Instead, he takes out most of her cape as Emma goes to a tight roll along the ground, rolling back up to her feet, "I'll send you a tailor's bill, riffraff." Bastion sneers, "Damn mutant, this is not finished by a long shot." He knows what happened now, the confusing fading away. He lifts to the air though, but he turns to look specially at Emma, "We shall meet again Miss Frost, and soon. I will enjoy it far more than you, my dear." He then soon shoots through the air at an insane speed for wearing no armor. Fantomex shakes his head, and moves to grab his sword and slip it away. He looks badly wounded himself, but moves as if nothing has happened. E.V.A. also looks to have some burn marks. He then asks, "The Sentinels, we went through all this effort to save them non? May as well grab them." He races over to the wounded one, the wound still bleeding due to the EMP burst. Fantomex picks him up over one shoulder with little effort. He then turns to head away from the base with his cargo, the Sentinel closest to the base. "Beast, grab another one! Emma, you too! Havok, help your stubborn brother. Emma and I can come back for the other two." Cyclops scowls, but is not able to walk on his own as he flew far and hit hard. He reluctantly goes to accept his brother's assistance. Havok nods at Beast. "Got it, Hank." He begins to move towards the Blackbird while continuing to shoot at Bastion. He's long since taken the gloves off and is hitting him at his higher tier blasts. After he's gotten away, he drapes Scott's arm over his neck and helps him towards the ship. "Fine. But Beast said we didn't have a lot of time, though if push comes to shove, you two can get away on E.V.A." Emma walks over to help Fantomex with picking up the Prime Sentinels, speaking to the commlink as she shifts back to her normal flesh tone, "Henry, has whatever device on them that disabled our powers in short range been neutralized? If so, I'll deaden their pain and keep them unconscious. If not, give them a large dose of sedatives as you safely can to render them incapacitated." Both to prevent them waking up and reactivating, but also to prevent them from waking up and realizing what's been done to them and freaking out at their current state. A rare showing of mercy from the White Queen, and a rare softening of her expression. Beast shrugs, "It's been neutralized Emma. At this moment their sentinel abilities are all off line." He moves to shoulder the Prime Sentinel as instructed. "They're kind of in stasis." He says with a cheeky grin, "So who you taking to the opera? And may I remind you that we need to get out of here." Havok boards the Blackbird and straps his brother into a chair as he takes his place in the co-pilot's seat next to Hank. As Havok takes the opportunity to begin the pre-flight systems check. "Someone remind me when we get back home to call a kryptonian...because that guy took everything we threw at him and then some." Fantomex moves with inhuman speed to the Blackbird, with Havok and Cyclops slower even though Fantomex is weighed down. He will drop the Sentinel just outside, and start to run back, leaving someone else to load them up as he heads back with Emma once she drops off her bundle of joy, to get the last two Sentinels. As Havok and Cyclops get on the blackbird, and the final two members of the X-Men are running back with their packages, the headquarters begins to explode. The sky lights up with firey anger, and the heat is bad even though they are a good distance from the location. Still, the X-Men work to load their packages, and get up to the air. Havok is required to pilot only after a bit, as Beast sees to Cyclops, the five Sentinels, and a badly damaged Fantomex that shoos him away..., "I just need to submerge in some water and meditate, I will heal." Fantomex only responds after minutes have passed since Havok's words, "He does not have a radius to cancel mutant powers Havok, from observation he is simply immune to them, while also displaying enhanced physical abilities." This is not really the end...